The purpose of this research project is to characterize the interactions of the natural androgens, testosterone (T) and dihydrotestosterone (DHT), with androgen receptors in the cytosol and nuclear compartments of human prostatic cells of benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) and prostatic cancer (CaP). Biochemical methods will utilize a specific new system of sepharose-linked antibody and 3H-DHT ligand to measure androgen receptors. In addition to quantitation of available receptor sites for 3H-DHT in the untreated BPH and CaP patients, studies will be done with tissues from such patients after short term administration of diethylstilbestrol to lower endogenous T and DHT. Megestrol acetate with anti-androgen effects and fluoxymesterone with androgenic effects, will be administered to BPH patients to study androgen receptor responses. Translocation of 3H-T and 3H-DHT to the nucleus will be studied for BPH and CaP. The goal of these studies is to provide information concerning the hormonal dependence of prostatic tissues in order to provide a more scientific basis for the treatment of patients with prostatic diseases.